Applejack's encounter
by frogglefrog
Summary: This is a story about our work pony Applejack a slice of life at the farm when her apple tree's produce too many apples attracting their natural enemy the parasprite.


Applejack's encounter

The skies across the land of Equestria are especially blue this day, thought the orange colored pony with three apples for a cutie mark bucking an tree as she watched those red delicious apples fall into her baskets.

As the sweat glistened across her flank she noticed her orchard has been especially healthy ever since fFuttershy was telling tales of a bushy pony.

"for pony's sake" said Applejack shaking her head side to side " bush ponies sounds like those apple thievin changelings to me"

The surrounding earth pony farm was doing well of lately with an increase of apples that was too much for the apple's to harvest it all, they had to ask for help.

Learning her lesson from her friends in previous years she took pride in asking for assistance and decided to hire help from some traveling ponies.

She had hired Derpy hooves the grey pegasi who was looking for extra bits to buy a present for a friend.

Derpy did tend to be in the middle of many accidents like this morning she was moving a wagon full of apples and used her wings that had tipped the wagon over on its side spilling an hours worth work.

None the less she did not regret hiring the cute pony, she was her hardest worker who made up for her mistakes with grit and effort she impressed Applejack work ethics.

The apple farm barns were a beautiful dark red that covered across the orchard each one was built by Big Macintosh with the aid of the youngest sister Apple Bloom those two were amazing carpenters together.

She also hired a traveler a new pony called a Mareridal her name was Catch she was an earth pony with thick hooves and a red stream line that darted across her body.

Catch was a fast pony that could harvest apples in mere moments but she often distracted at random times such as Apple Bloom leading the **cmc** in aiding her fellow ponies In their quest to begin their dreams.

Sometimes Big Macintosh would sneak in a nap for a few minutes, he was being pushed more than he used to lately but never could tell the others to slow him down.

In those naps Catch would sneak up on the huge stallion and place candy treats in his mouth and sneak away to watch his expression as he woke up.

Applejack had her hooves full with all the work and keeping the ponies on track but she never felt so good watching her family and new found workers till the fields and harvest apples for the season.

Grannysmith was watching her grandchildren working and decided to whip up a apple pie feast for the workers she would show them she had grit she thought with a fiery passion.

The skies darkened casting its shadows across the orchard and Aj said aloud" Tarnations RD I thought you were gonna.." she trailed off.

The sky was darkening but not with clouds it was a swarm of parasprites that was covering the horizon.

"whew doggies girls looks like we are gonna have a hoot and hollering day" she said with a grimace.

The apple family gathered their parasprite equipment. Grannysmith had the bug sprayer as Big Macintosh grabbed his shovel to swot at the annoying flies.

Apple Bloom not to be outdone grabbed her butterfly net to capture those irritating bugs.

Applejack and Winona grabbed their rope and charged the swarm trying to herd themselves into groups of parasprite balls "ho, doggies this ain't easy sugar cubes" she said sweating beading down her cheeks.

Derpy was using her wing power to push back a group of parasprites holding them at bay while eating a muffin with her left hoof. It was poppy seed muffin that caused the pegasus to drool slightly.

Catch was running the balls of parasprites that Applejack had made back towards the everfree forest with a few stops to smell the flowers.

The battle was long and tedious the apple farm suffered a loss to about 1/3 of their apple orchard to the insufferable creatures. They were adorable with the color of gemstones but they were stealing all of Applejack's had earned work thought the ponies.

In the distance Applejack saw a her friend Twilight Sparkle using a whistle that made a unique pitch that rolled across the air.

"what in the hay" said the orange pony with a slight bit of confusion. The whistle called the Bebblensnarf's a natural predator of the parasprites. These unique birds of prey had rather large mouths with amazing suction power they use to capture and eat the parasprites.

The bebblesnarfs rose from the nearby forest and lunged into the mists of the parasprite horde scattering them away from the orchard as they gave chase leaving no bodies behind.

"good gravy twi! That was amazin!" said Applejack grinning from ear to ear. The purple pony smiled and responded "Spike told me about your problem when he was heading over to get me some apple's"

"Fluttershy lent me this whistle for study on unique sounds when I learned about the bebblesnarfs I thought it could come in handy" she said shyly about her obsession to study.

"Sugar cube and y'all are the nicest bunch of friends a gal could have" she said with confidence gleaming from her emerald eye's.


End file.
